A hostage situation
by Ponchygirl
Summary: The S.W.A.T. team is called for a hostage situation. When they get there, they are shocked to find out some of the people being held hostage are good friends to all of them...
1. Chapter 1

Luca and TJ sat at their desks all their paper work was done for now. Luca was bored.

"Hey TJ, you wanna come over here and play Tic Tac Toe?"

"Tic Tac Toe?" Deke asked from his desk.

"Yeah, I am bored," Luca said.

"Is that the only game you could come up with?" Street asked. Luca rolled his eyes.

"Get back to your paper work you two. I am talking to TJ," he said. TJ smiled,

"Ok, I'll come over to your desk. But no Tic Tac Toe," TJ said. Luca smiled.

"Ok, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's play Hangman."

"Ok, names and words right?"

"Yeah sure," TJ said. He grabbed a note pad.

"Alright, five letters. It is a name," TJ said.

"Um,… Ponch," Luca guessed.

"Hey, you have to guess letters," TJ said.

"Was I right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then it is my turn," Luca said.

"Luca, you have to play the game right," TJ said. Deke and Street laughed a little.

"Is he cheating?" Street asked.

"No," Luca replied.

"Let's play a different game," TJ said. As he began to cross out the Hangman, he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hi guys. I brought lunch," came a cheerful voice they all recognized.

"Ponch? What are you doing here?" Luca asked.

"I am on lunch break. Jon is on vacation. I wanted to do something nice for you guys," Ponch replied.

"Well thanks, what did you bring?"

"Taco Bell," Ponch said with a huge smile.

"Oh, and for you Luca, I bought a slice of pizza at the gas station. It is really good pizza," Ponch said.

"How would you know?" Luca asked.

"I've had it before," Ponch replied with a smile. He handed two burritos, and a to TJ.

"Thanks, you knew exactly what I wanted." TJ said.

"Yeah, I have been out to eat with you guys enough times to figure out what you like." Ponch said. He handed Deke two hard shell tacos, and a Pepsi.

"Thanks," Deke said.

"You're welcome," Ponch replied. He handed Luca his slice of pizza, and a strawberry Italian soda. Luca smiled,

"Thanks Ponch."

"You're welcome," Ponch said. He handed Street two soft shell tacos, and a Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks, this looks great," Street said.

"You're welcome, I'll be right back," Ponch said. He knocked on the door to Lt. Harrelson's office.

"Come in," Lt. Harrelson said. Ponch walked in.

"Hi Lieutenant, I brought you some lunch." Ponch said. He handed him two beefy five layer burritos, and a water bottle.

"Thank you, Ponch. May I ask why you did this?"

"Sure, you can ask," Ponch said with a smile. Lt. Harrelson rolled his eyes and smiled. Ponch always responded that way to a question like that.

"So…."

"Oh, I am on lunch break and wanted to do something nice for you guys. I brought you lunch," Ponch said.

"Well, thanks it is greatly appreciated by all of us. Are you eating anything?"

"Yeah, I brought something for me to eat too. I was gonna eat out there with everyone else though," Ponch replied.

"Ok, I think I will join you guys too," Harrelson said. Ponch and Harrelson both went out to the main room.

"Hi guys," Ponch said cheerfully.

"Ponch, come sit at my desk," Deke said.

"I want him to sit here though," Luca said.

"He always sits at your desk," Street said.

"I guess you're right. Ponch, go ahead and sit with Deke, I guess," Luca said. Ponch sat with Deke.

"This is really good. Thank you so much," TJ said as he took the last bite of his burrito.

"You're welcome," Ponch said.

"Ok, so I have a question for you Ponch." Luca said.

"What?"

"If you're playing Hangman, are you allowed to guess the name or word without guessing all the letters?" Luca asked.

"Sure, I do it all the time," Ponch replied. Luca smiled at TJ.

"I told you it was fine," he said. TJ rolled his eyes.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Well, sadly I have to get back to work," Ponch said.

"Ok, bye Ponch," Deke said.

"Bye," Ponch said to Deke. Ponch said goodbye to everyone, and then went up the stairs. Ponch went outside, and was on his way back to his motorcycle. When, suddenly he felt someone grab him. He turned his head to see what was going on. Someone put duct tape over his mouth. Ponch looked terrified. The man tried to take Ponch away. Ponch was putting up a fight, but then the man got tired of it. He hit Ponch on the back of the head really hard with his gun. Ponch lost consciousness. The man tied Ponch up and threw him in the back of his van.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"Deke, I am leaving," Street said. TJ and Luca had already left.

"Ok, see ya later, Street," Deke replied. Street put on his brown leather jacket and walked up the stairs. When he got to the main area of the station, he saw Luca and TJ both at the phone.

"What are you two doing?" Street asked.

"Trying to order a pizza," Luca said.

"Just go to the pizza place and get it. Don't bother them with your phone call," Street suggested.

"Shhh, we are not really ordering a pizza. Luca is trying to get a date with the lady that works there," TJ said. Street rolled his eyes. He left the building and went to his car to go home. As he reached his car he noticed that a CHP motorcycle was still there.

"That's weird, I thought Ponch left already," Street said to himself. He went closer to investigate. As he got closer, a man grabbed him.

"Hey let go of me!" Street yelled. The man put his hand over Street's mouth.

"Let go," Street said, but it was muffled. The man dragged Street towards his van. He tied Street up, and threw him in the back of the van.

"Why are you doing this?" Street asked. As he waited for a response he turned his head and noticed Ponch laying there unconscious.

"Ponch?" Street asked. Then looked back towards the guy that was now closing the van up.

"Hey let us go!" Street yelled. The man ignored him and closed the door. He got into the front of the van and drove away.

 _Meanwhile….._

Lt. Harrelson's phone started to ring a little while later.

"Hello, Harrelson speaking."

"Hi Harrelson, it is me again," the Chief said.

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"A hostage situation. Four people being held hostage, in an old abandoned warehouse," the Chief said. Harrelson began writing down the information the Chief was giving him. And, soon he was calling all of the members of his S.W.A.T. team back to work.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey, where is Street? Shouldn't he be here too?" Luca asked.

"I couldn't get a hold of him. When I see him next I am gonna have to have a long talk about being available," Lt. Harrelson said.

 _Meanwhile…_

They showed up to the place, and saw CHP officers there too.

"What is the CHP doing here?" Luca wondered out loud.

"Hey, maybe Ponch is with them," TJ said.

"Guys, pay attention to what is going on. If Ponch is here with them, let him do his job and he'll let you do yours." Lt. Harrelson said. He walked over to Getraer. Getraer was hiding behind a patrol car.

"So, what's going on?" Harrelson asked.

"Some crazy guy called, and told us he was gonna kill some very important people. We showed up, and found out who he has in there." Bear said.

"Who?" Harrelson asked.

"They have, Mayor Huckleberry, his body guard Steven, officer Frank Poncherello from the CHP, and officer Jim Street from the L.A.P.D," Getraer said.

"They've got Ponch and Street?" Deke asked in shock.

"Yeah, and they have threatened to kill Ponch a couple times. Apparently Ponch talks too much," Grossie said. Luca smiled a bit. But he was still freaked out that two of his closest friends were being held hostage, and one of them kept getting threatened.

"Have you tried talking the guy out?" Harrelson asked.

"Not really, we tried to talk, and all he would tell us is that he was seriously considering killing Ponch," Getraer replied. Harrelson grabbed the megaphone, but before he spoke, he told TJ and Deke what he wanted them to do. He could tell Luca was really shook up by the news of his two friends being in there. So he decided it would be best to keep Luca with him. Once TJ and Deke were in position Harrelson began to talk.

"Hey you in there, what's your name?"

"Ponch," Ponch yelled playfully.

"Shut up man!" the guy yelled, and kicked Ponch.

"Ponch, you need to let Harrelson talk to this guy," Street said, while he made sure Ponch was alright.

"Ok," Ponch said sadly. Everyone outside were slightly amused. Ponch always cracked them up.

"Ok, let's try this again. I know you are there Ponch. Please let someone else talk though," Harrelson said.

"The name is Jared!" the guy yelled.

"Ok, Jared, why are you doing this?"

"Don't ask questions pig! Get outta here!" Jared yelled.

"We won't leave until our friends are safe," Bear yelled. Harrelson looked over at Bear. Then he looked at Getraer.

"Does it run in the CHP family to talk when you're not supposed to?" he teased less in a fun way and more in a serious tone that meant, make him shut up. Getraer looked over at Bear.

"Try to be quiet Baricza," he said. Bear nodded his head, acknowledging what Getraer said.

"Come on out Jared. This is your last chance before we do something you won't like," Harrelson said. Jared was unsure what to do.

"Give up already man. The place is surrounded," Ponch said. Jared grabbed Ponch by the throat.

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth Poncherello!" he yelled.

"Let go of him," Mayor Huckleberry screamed. Jared tossed Ponch aside. He started to walk towards Mayor Huckleberry. Ponch got up as quick as he could. He ran at Jared and jumped on his back. He started to choke him and try to get him to fall over. Jared was six foot eight, and three hundred eighty pounds, mostly of muscle. So he was much larger than the five foot nine, one hundred sixty pound Puerto Rican cop that was trying to fight him. Jared thought it was kind of funny that the smallest person in the group was the one that wanted to fight him. Jared grabbed Ponch, and threw him on his back. Ponch tried to get up to save the Mayor again, but Jared, just knocked him back down.

"Stop trying to save him Poncherello. You will never win this battle," Jared said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Did you hear that? Ponch is getting himself into trouble. Harrelson, we have to do something now," Luca said really worried.

"Calm down Luca. Go wait in the S.W.A.T. van."

"What? Why?"

"You are too emotionally involved with this. You could very well be harmed," Harrelson said.

"But Lieutenant…"

"But nothing, go." Harrelson said. Reluctantly Luca went to the S.W.A.T. van.

"We have to do something," Getraer said.

"Yeah, I know," Harrelson said.

 _Meanwhile…_

"What is wrong with you? Do you not know when to give up?" Jared asked.

"Why do you want to hurt us?" Ponch asked.

"I want to get revenge…."

"Revenge? You know, if you are holding a grudge against someone, revenge never helps. It will only make you more miserable," Ponch said.

"Shut up, you sound just like your partner."

"Jon?" Ponch asked confused.

"Yes, he is the reason I have kidnapped all of you."

"What?" Street asked confused.

"Jon Baker could've saved my brothers life in that car accident last year. Instead, he chose to save Mayor Huckleberry."

"So how are we involved in this?" Ponch asked.

"You are his partner, if he lost you he'd feel just the way I felt when I lost my brother. Street was one of the people driving a car in that accident," Jared said.

"Hey, let it go. That was a year ago. I don't even remember it," Ponch said.

"That is because you were unconscious," Jared said.

"Oh…." Ponch said lost in thought. Trying to figure out what Jared was talking about. There were many car accidents last year. But Ponch didn't remember being unconscious during any of them. None that he could remember Jared in at all. Street was also confused too. As everyone stood there confused, and some remembering it. They didn't notice when a few officers came in the back door. Street was the first to notice. He decided to help them out by distracting Jared.

"So, I don't really remember this. But you seem to remember every detail. Do you wanna explain it to me?" Street asked. As Jared began to explain, he felt something touch him. He turned around, and saw a cop. It was Grossie. Grossie had put hand cuffs on Jared. Jared was in just the right position for it.

"Grossie," Ponch said happily.

"Hi, Ponch," Grossie said. He wouldn't look at Ponch.

"Is something wrong? Why won't anyone look at me?" Ponch asked. Street turned to see Ponch, and his eyes got wide. He looked away.

"Guys, what is going on?" Ponch asked.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ponch, can you not feel that?" Street asked.

"Feel what?" Ponch asked.

"Apparently you can't feel it," Street said. Ponch looked really puzzled.

"Ponch, I don't like that discoloration on your face," Grossie admitted.

"What?"

"It looks to me like it is either a really bad bruise, or…."

"Grossie cut it out. I don't think I wanna know," Ponch said suddenly feeling self conscious about the way he looked.

"Ponch, it is not that bad. I think I just overreacted a little," Street said trying to make things seem better.

"Really?" Ponch asked with a little hope in his voice. Now Street felt like a jerk.

"Yeah," he said. Ponch stared into Street's eyes for a long time, trying to figure out if he was truthful or not.

"I can't tell if you are serious, or getting my hopes up," Ponch admitted. Then he started to slowly walk away.

"Hey, Ponch, I think if you go see a doctor maybe things will be better," Street suggested.

"Oh, so it is bad isn't it?" Ponch said now slightly irritated. Street was silent.

"I'll let you decide for yourself," Street said. He lead Ponch to a mirror. Ponch refused to look.

"Come on Ponch, don't make this any harder than it has to be," Street said. Ponch finally decided to give up on fighting, and looked. His eyes got wide.

"What is that? A foot mark?" Ponch asked.

"No, that is a fist mark Ponch," Street said.

"Oh, that is what I meant," Ponch replied. Street wasn't convinced.

"How's your vision?" Street asked.

"Fine."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Street asked. He held up one.

"Three," Ponch said confidently.

"Ponch, I am holding up one." Street said. Ponch looked really disappointed.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that Ponch. I am gonna get you to a doctor," Street said.

"No, I don't want to go to a doctor," Ponch said freaked out.

"Ponch, you are going to a doctor that's final," Street said.

 _Meanwhile…._

"It is only a bruise. It is pretty bad though," Street told Luca on the phone.

"Well, that's a relief. I was worried sick about him," Luca said.

"Yeah, I was too. The doctor said he will be fine though. Along with that bruise on his face his ribs are broken," Street said.

"Maybe that will teach him a lesson, never to fight someone bigger than him," Luca said.

"No, he'll never learn that lesson," Street teased. They both began to laugh. Mostly because that comment was true.

THE

END


End file.
